


Pothos

by Ming_Fei



Series: Alexander/Hephaistion Series [9]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: India, M/M, Mallia, Monologue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 回程时亚历山大选择了一条与来时不同的路，开始征服南印度，但遭到激烈抵抗。与马利亚（Mallia）人的作战中，亚历山大（因为过于身先士卒）身受重伤，生命垂危。这篇基本是赫菲独白。





	Pothos

**Author's Note:**

> 希腊词Pothos大意为longing，渴求、渴望。   
> 常与Pothos并列的神是Eros和Himeros，比如在麦加拉的阿弗洛狄忒神庙中，就同时供奉Eros、Himeros和Pothos三尊神像。Eros（love）指爱欲、情欲，Himeros（desire）代表内在于人心中的欲望，即现实欲望。而Pothos，则是指对某些完美的、超越自身的、几乎达不到的东西的渴望。  
> 亚历山大的传记作者之一、他的随军工程师亚里斯托布鲁斯Aristobulus，最早引入了Pothos主题来描述他行为中那些不可思议的部分。阿里安也继承了这种解读。

“国王还活着吗？”

托勒密陡然转身，不满的看了几眼站在旁边窃窃私语的几个卫兵。但他没心情多说话，便径自走开，在稍远处的石头上坐下。手臂隐隐觉得沉重，低头一看，凝着干涸血迹的盾牌尚未卸下。他烦躁的扔开，略有些失神的低头盯着自己手上的血。刚刚手忙脚乱，跟几个人一起用盾牌将亚历山大从城墙下护送到营地中，血从他胸口的箭伤不断涌出，流到盾牌上，又滴入手中。一路上亚历山大都安静得叫人心慌。

马利亚人这处最坚固的要塞终于屈服在狂躁的怒火下，此时战斗已近尾声。佩尔狄卡斯从城墙下沿河走来，血污罩住一脸晦暗，丝毫看不出破城后的喜悦。让亚历山大流血的敌人，必须千百倍偿还，这是他们一贯奉行的原则。“我保证城里不会有一个人活过今天。” 这位将军刚刚在城墙下对他的国王说，只不过当时亚历山大已渐至昏迷，屠城的血与火也因他苍白的脸色变得黯淡。

“怎么样……” 佩尔狄卡斯克制着紧张走近托勒密。

托勒密摇头，“不知道。” 停了一会儿他站起来，“我们进去吧。赫菲斯提昂刚到，就在里面。克拉特鲁斯和尼阿卡斯也正在赶过来的路上。”

佩尔狄卡斯的脸色在血一般的夕阳下越发暗红，手在刀柄上来回搓着，“要是我早一点知道城墙上面发生了什么……我绝不可能……”

“行了，佩尔狄卡斯，” 托勒密冷冷回应，“没人怪你。”

这时候前面一阵小小喧哗，赫菲斯提昂带着几个人走了出来，脸色看不分明。托勒密跟佩尔狄卡斯都迎上去，赫菲斯提昂简单摆了下手，“医生让过一会儿再进去。”

“亚历山大……还……” 佩尔狄卡斯没说下去。赫菲斯提昂抓了一把头发，随便捡了处石头坐下，茫然看向光线刺眼的河面，“还活着。” 他能听到另外两个人长长吐气的声音，“血止住了。人还没醒过来。但是还活着，感谢宙斯，还活着。”

沉默片刻之后，佩尔狄卡斯突然上前蹲在他面前，“赫菲斯提昂，” 他抓住他的小臂，“我当时不在那里，后来才知道只有三个人在他身边……我……”

“你已经做得很好，” 赫菲斯提昂双手撑着头，没有动，发间闪着水光，“别说了，我已经大概问过。取箭的事还要感谢你，我的话，恐怕根本不敢下手。”

佩尔狄卡斯偏过头去看他，“我也生怕下手重了。但亚历山大下了命令，把匕首塞进我手里。”

赫菲斯提昂僵硬地拍了几下同伴的肩膀，“你做得很好。医生刚刚还说，好在及时切开伤口取出了箭头。很好，很好了。” 

“我以为你要来骂我……你骂我也行。” 佩尔狄卡斯此时倒显得更加懊丧，“我没有想到他会自己先上去城墙，是我的疏忽。”

“骂你有什么用？” 沉默一会儿，赫菲斯提昂低声回应，又烦乱的抓了一把头发，“我们都清楚他是什么样的人。”

时节尚是早春，但在这一带，白天已经有几分炎热。漫天的沙土，漫天的阳光，自从沿印度河南下，连日所见都是如此。士兵们平日里也跟桨手一样打着赤膊，只在战斗时才穿上盔甲。跟着亚历山大扎营的这队先锋已经在汗水里泡了好些时日，他们一刻不停的行军，踩过河水和荒漠，一路扫荡过马利亚人的城市和堡垒，速度和战力都让敌人措手不及。如今最艰难的战斗已经结束，按常理，他们总算可以卸下重负，在河水里洗个澡，在军帐中躺一躺，在傍晚的些微凉风中享受胜利。但实际上，营地里的气氛比之前所有时刻都更为低沉。最初的震惊过后，流言纷飞，各种复杂的目光看向王帐。

亚历山大的住处频繁有人进进出出，国王卫队将更多的人劝离，只说国王在救治中。太阳西沉了，也还是这句话。他们远远的看见几个将军脸色凝重，交谈踱步，不一会儿又进到帐中。

“你们知道反正我会在这里守夜。” 赫菲斯提昂说，“多留几个人也没有意义，不如你们还是先回去休息，今天谁都很累。” 里面的人先先后后离开，等到托勒密和佩尔狄卡斯也走了，他揉了一把酸麻的后颈，在床的另一头呆呆坐下。眼下只有巴高斯跟另外一个男孩一起，正拿干净的白布蘸了温水，小心清洁国王身上的淤血和零碎伤口。

“水脏了。再去换盆水。” 赫菲斯提昂走到床边，自觉搭不上手，只好随口吩咐着。巴高斯朝他的方向略一欠身，另一个更小的男孩已经端着一盆清水进到帐内。赫菲斯提昂没再说话，伸手探了探亚历山大的额头、脸颊和脖子，见没有异样，干脆掀开帘子出去透几口气。

不远处土黄色的城墙已被染成暗红，消融在同样暗红的天空底下。塔楼上方钉着一排尸体，垂着头，乌泱泱的群鸦从河对岸飞过来停在他们身上。赫菲斯提昂定眼看了一阵，不自觉攥紧了手心。他想把这些人扯下来亲手再杀一遍。

“将军？将军？”

赫菲斯提昂回过神。“亚里斯托，” 他朝来人点头，“有事吗？”

“同伴们拜托我过来看看国王的情况。你知道——” 工程师缓步过来，看了一眼王帐，“大家都很焦急。要是你还在忙，就不必管我。我这就回去。”

“你看我在忙吗？” 赫菲斯提昂一摊手，“没有什么情况，你们可以安心。医生已过来处理过伤口，亚历山大很快就会醒过来。” 他叹了口气，伸手请亚里斯托布鲁斯跟自己一起在帐外坐下，“我的朋友，你要是不急，就陪我坐一会儿吧。”

工程师道了谢坐下，“将军今晚留在这里？”

赫菲斯提昂已让侍从取来酒，这会儿一边喝一边点头，“医生们也都在旁边休息，希望不会出什么问题。我也绝不允许出现任何问题。” 工程师从他手中接过酒杯道了谢，也有些难过的说，“本来计划得那样好，事事都很顺利，哪里想到最后会这样……”

“他一直都是这样。” 赫菲斯提昂抬眼看向已掩没在夜色中的城墙，“你知道我先行出发几天，本来是去下游截断退路。这处要塞即使一时防守坚固，在完成合围之后也不难拿下。但亚历山大可不会等着别人。听回来的侍从说，就那边两座塔楼，” 他抬起手在夜空中划了一下，建筑的轮廓依稀可辨，“箭头很密集，攻城梯架了之后也一直没人上得去。亚历山大嫌他们动作慢，就夺过来，让侍从用盾牌护着自己往上爬。他是第一个上城墙的人。但那时候梯子却断了，后面的人一时上不去，也弄不清上面的情况。他跟几个侍从被困在那两个塔楼中间的城墙上……简直就是活靶子……”

“我听说阿布瑞阿斯为保护国王而死。”

“没错，那孩子挡下了一支正面来的火箭。愿他安息。当时亚历山大胸口已经中箭，勉强在抵挡，朴塞斯塔斯和列昂纳托斯一左一右护在他身边。他们都伤得很重，眼下也还在医治当中。”

“希望他们都平安。” 工程师回应道，脸色阴沉的将军也跟着点了下头。空旷的土地和平缓的河水在视线尽头模糊的延伸，同低垂的天空隐隐连成一道弧线，上面是几颗黯淡的疏星，下面是一点点微微跳动的营火，旷野中随着血腥气飘过来一股沉闷。赫菲斯提昂扯开胸前护甲，深深换了几口气。

“这个地方真不吉利！” 他突然有些恼火，胸中郁结无处抒发，还要勉力压制情绪，倾身过来时放低了声音，“说实话，亚里斯托，说实话，我忍半天了，因为他还昏迷着，我不想再生出什么麻烦，才一直忍着没有发火。军队？什么军队？去他妈的军队，这么多人保护不了一个人，” 他声音更低，手指关节捏出几声脆响，“废物。”

工程师一怔，勉强点了下头，思考着如何措辞。“我随同国王一起在攻城的队伍中，这一路急行军，其实先到城下的人并不算太多。我想，大概是国王自己的安排？”

“不多，但也不少。” 赫菲斯提昂撇了下嘴仰在椅子上，“你说得没错，确实是亚历山大自己定的。” 他镇静了一点，语调平缓下来。“克拉特鲁斯在对面那条河的右岸往下游走，亚历山大事先还把菲利普斯手下的亚洲骑兵一起拨给了他，说起来，眼下倒是他那里兵力最充足，结果呢，你看，他隔得太远，并没有什么用。尼阿卡斯带着舰队去封锁两条河交汇的渡口，我本来是要跟他、还有克拉特鲁斯在那里汇合的，你也知道，我是从河左岸走。亚历山大自己在平原上急行军，这你也跟了一路了，也了解托勒密带着后备部队一直在身后。到了要塞这里，佩尔狄卡斯的轻骑兵可以从另一侧过来。你看，本来的计划便是这样，分兵五路，最后一起勒死。多完美。我的亚历山大，他是个天才。” 赫菲斯提昂说着说着自己摇头苦笑，“这个天才，计划里唯一的漏洞却是他自己。”

亚里斯托布鲁斯稍微回应了一点笑容。他看得清楚，赫菲斯提昂情绪低沉，并无半分玩笑的兴致。“不管怎么说，确是天才的部署。” 工程师为他倒上酒，“我能想象出来这幅精彩的画面。”

赫菲斯提昂接过酒抿了一口，目光垂落杯底，像在想着什么。“我带兵出发之前，托勒密当时忽然跟我说，” 他放下酒杯，“他说，‘赫菲斯提昂，我有种感觉，现在是最好的时光。我们的一切都在顶点，以后也许再不会出现了。’ 我听了并没在意。”

工程师迅速理解了他的话，“托勒密将军的意思应该只是——请原谅——在你们之间，以后也许会有更多的争斗和更少的友谊，你们也许会更多的考虑自己的光荣，而不是共同的光荣。”

“你说得也对。” 赫菲斯提昂点头，“只有亚历山大在这里，我们才能是最好的自己。但是，” 他忽然站起，再次陷入激动，几乎是在质问眼前的友人，“但是这毫无道理可言。我想不通，前几天我早一步开拔的时候，他还健健康康，为什么一转眼就躺在那里动也不动？我没办法接受，如果亚历山大真的在这里倒下，我根本没办法接受！历史里会怎样描述？他在完成了无人可比的功业之后，却在一个最微不足道的小地方葬送一切？这毫无道理。神明便是这样安排世间的事情？亚里斯托，我不能理解，说什么都不能。”

工程师目光安静，起身把温热的手掌按在他肩膀上。“神明不会做出这样的安排。你不相信他吗？赫菲斯提昂，他不会允许自己因为这样的事情倒下。”

“是的。当然是这样。” 赫菲斯提昂颓丧地坐下，“我当然相信他。”

到天边放亮，亚历山大终于有了苏醒的迹象，身边的人忙着拿水拿食物。他吃不下太多，医生也不允许，就只稍微喝了点蜂蜜。因为肺上有损伤，呼吸间听得出杂音，赫菲斯提昂便也不让他多说话。两个人默不作声的呆了一阵，等太阳照进来的时候，赫菲斯提昂看到他沉沉陷在枕头里面，已经再次睡熟过去。

到第三天，克拉特鲁斯和尼阿卡斯赶到了营地，亲眼见到亚历山大生命无虞，他们都很高兴，围着说了半天话。亚历山大靠在垫子上，身上盖着毛毯，轻言细语的回应。到他们准备启程返回的时候，亚历山大还挣扎着起来，给下游的部队口述了信件，告知他们国王平安。他身上乏力，赫菲斯提昂便捏着他的手帮他把国王印戒摁在了蜡上。

仅仅隔了一天，亚历山大再次陷入高烧的昏迷当中，伤口处红肿未退，溃烂的味道根本掩藏不住。夜间凶险，几度情况危急，到天亮的时候，焦躁了整夜的赫菲斯提昂只得同意医生克瑞陶狄马斯的建议。托勒密告诉他，克瑞陶狄马斯的家族世系可追溯至医神阿斯科利皮乌斯，有这样的医生在，不会出差错。

“医神么？” 赫菲斯提昂仍是忧心忡忡，“心口动刀，恐怕已超出医神的神力所及……”

托勒密深深看着他，不再答话。赫菲斯提昂其实明白：到这一步了，还能怎么办？

克瑞陶狄马斯只留下助手，将其他人请了出去，他用热酒洗过几柄小刀，又准备好止血的药草，打算再度切开胸口的箭伤。他正要让人压住亚历山大，国王却摇摇头，努力睁大泛红的眼睛，勉强张开嘴。“请您放松，相信我，” 虽然并没有听清国王在说什么，但人同此心，医者也更能理解。接下来要一点点剜除伤口周围的坏疽腐肉，挤掉脓血，再用烈酒兑的药水清洗，单单设想一下，都会觉得难以忍受。“我的国王，” 克瑞陶狄马斯倾身贴近亚历山大耳边，“感谢您相信我，也感谢您的勇气。请暂时忍耐，我以医神之名向您保证，您定会康复。”

但亚历山大还在挣扎着往上，这时候巴高斯过来略一低头，“大人，国王是想告诉您，在开始之前，他还有几句话要跟赫菲斯提昂将军说。您看，要不稍等片刻？您先跟我一起在外面等候？”

“——那么，国王说了什么？” 当晚，再次跟守夜的赫菲斯提昂在帐外喝酒的亚里斯托布鲁斯问道，“如果你不介意告诉我的话。”

赫菲斯提昂的神色晦暗不明，“我想，是遗嘱吧。” 

工程师手上的酒杯轻轻摇晃。“国王令人敬佩，那样的痛苦，不是谁都可以忍受的。”

“是的。” 赫菲斯提昂声音飘忽，“嘴里咬的布上都有血迹。中间痛晕过去几次，每次又都痛醒过来。不过这还算好的。他那时候怕医生会失手。胸口的位置，太危险了。出点差错，或者仅仅就是运气不好，这都很有可能。所以他先把我叫进去。他在做最坏的打算。”

停了一会儿，赫菲斯提昂又看向帐篷，“医生说，若是这几日平安，高烧减退，便不会再有生命危险，再静养一段就可以痊愈……夜晚才刚刚开始，我的朋友，你是否愿意陪我在这里小坐一阵？我很信赖你，现在又很需要找个人说句话。你可能不知道，我的朋友……实际上……亚里斯托，实际上，我快撑不住了。”

************

亚历山大是不会死的，对不对？这几乎成为了我们共同的信念，于是我们所有人都把这看作天经地义，我想，甚至还包括他自己。在这座以世界丈量自身的舞台上，是否总在演出突转而下的情节，欢乐与顺遂是否终会在某一刻化为恐惧与悲悼，命运是否总要去折损那些伴随优秀和伟大而来的骄傲——我不知道。我不想知道。但这里上演的不应该是一出该死的悲剧，现实不应该去模仿诗。

我进去的时候，他仰在枕头上，先是张了张嘴，但没有发出声音。我早已想到，他确实是因为最坏的可能性才非要叫我进去。也许会成为他能说出的最后的话。我心头空荡荡一片，既不想看他劳累，又知道他一定要说出嘱托才能安心。听到他接连清了好几次嗓子，我便跪在床头，帮他擦汗。放松些，我说，看你嘴唇我就能明白。

他眼神里很是郑重，抓着我的手，终于发出声音。“赫菲斯提昂，” 掌心滚烫湿润，“第一，如果我死在这里，” 我看着他，“你要保证，” 我看着他，“你要把所有人带回家。” 手指稍微松弛，他微微合上眼皮，声音像一根细线穿过我心里，“后面的事情，我来不及想了，你自己决定。” 他一口气说完。 

我心里很堵。

后面的事情？我看得到后面的事情。就连荷马的英雄也会为了赢得阿喀琉斯的盔甲互不相让，不惜为此丧命，更何况是他们。没错，我们是一起长大的伙伴，我们是出生入死的战友，但若机会出现，我们也会毫不犹豫把其他人扔进哈得斯。我们现在还没有这样做的唯一理由只有亚历山大。他就是光荣、勇气和希望的源泉，他就是光荣、勇气和希望本身。

如果这些都消失了，后面会发生什么，我根本无所谓。但他要我答应，那顺他的心答应便是。其实我不耐烦听这样的话，这里不是舞台，不需要一句退场的台词。我要一个活的亚历山大，不想听什么遗嘱，不想继续什么遗志。国王死了，会有新的国王。帝国没了，可以建起新的帝国。可亚历山大只有一个，我就只有一个亚历山大。

“你继续听我说……” 他还在坚持着，再次攥紧我的手，又出了一头的汗。“万一……你发誓，一定要记得我，不许忘了我。你发誓。” 

这回我笑得差点咳出来。简直是在发疯。我探手过去，他还在高热中，汗湿的头发贴在额头。我把头发拢到一边，安抚他，让他平静。但他还是摇头，抓着我的手死死盯着我。我就慢慢问他，问他让我忘记他什么，问他觉得我可以忘记什么。他只是盯着我。我再次问他让我忘记他什么。我说，到现在，我所有的一切，我全部的欢乐和痛苦，都是关于他的。再无其他。我说我已经记不得不认识他的时间，我想象不出来没有他的感觉。我反问他，“所以我该怎么忘？你告诉我怎么忘？忘记我活着吗？”

亚历山大笑得断断续续，带着几乎破损的喉音。“赫菲斯提昂，那怎么办，我担心你……我害怕。”

“你才开始害怕？我已经……” “那我不怕了。” 他很快打断我，闪亮的眼睛里全是认真，他认真的告诉我不要怕。我说好。我说你放宽心，再忍一忍，等医生做完他的工作，很快就可以康复。其实我确实怕得要死。

我害怕没有他之后眼前的无穷岁月。

不知道你是否认同我的观点，我的朋友，我相信人活着总是为了什么，我们都需要一个理由去活着，我们需要说服自己，自己一天到晚做的事情，有意义。假如说有一个人，他什么都不关心，就只是爱财，其实也是相信生活需要一种意义。这个人便是相信财富让活着有意义，你知道，并不是每个人都会这么想，财富在每个人身上有不同的效果，对不对？——好，很高兴我们意见一致——总之，人不太可能只是为了活下去就能活下去，总得，总得有个什么理由。

因为他一直都在我的生命中，我好像已经忘了还想要什么，已经不记得还需要什么理由。我好像现在才明白，我一直是通过他去看待整个世界，去看待我的整个人生。他的喜好便是我的喜好，他的愿望便是我的愿望，如果不是因为他，我所做的一切都是毫无意义的。我们现在在哪里？印度？这个离家万里之遥的地方跟我有什么关系？真的，我走了那么远的路，但是我又好像一步路都没有走。走在佩拉的街巷或者米埃扎的山间也好，走向世界的尽头也罢，我发现这对我是没有差别的，我并不在乎去哪里。与他同行，是我最真实的人生，又像是最不真实的梦幻。

如果他真的……如果真的发生这么糟糕的事情……我忽然发现，我需要重新找个理由让自己每天早上起床。我起来做什么？我每天应该想什么？我已经忘了没有他该怎么生活。十几年的时间，我几乎每天都会见到他，有时候中间分开几个月，都可以算得上极限。如果把这些全部拿走，我不知道还能剩下什么。我早就分不清哪些东西是仅仅属于我自己的。这就像，我什么都经历过了，但忽然间又什么都没有经历一样。就像忽然回头看去，我这一生，被清理得空空茫茫。

我可以向你承认，我的朋友，其实我从来不是多么勇敢的人，也不是像他那样喜欢挑战的人。我甚至觉得，这样荒谬的境况还不如死了的好。如果诸神对我慈悲，应该让我死在他前面，这样我就不用面对没有他的人生。但这样想是不是有些自私？他又该怎么办？不过话说回来，他会应对得比我好。他比我强大太多，勇敢太多。我不行，我没他不行。

……的确，如你所说，活下去总是好的，为了活下去，我们总能找到新的理由。狄俄尼索斯在上，我这是跟你说了多少蠢话？我的朋友，我当然相信亚历山大可以坚持下来，我何必要去谋划如果只有我一个人该怎么生活的问题？根本不会有这样的问题。我相信他。你看，他确实挺了过来。克瑞陶狄马斯做得很漂亮，而且血也止住了。刚刚他已经喝了药睡下，我摸过额头，热度似乎有减退。

也不知该哭该笑，一待痛苦的治疗顺利完成，他无忧无惧的天性又开始冒头，看过重新包扎的伤口，居然还费力跟我讲，“我只是受了伤，不会死的，我心里有数，赫菲斯提昂，你就不要责备我了。” 

于是我告诉他，我自进来，还一句话都没说。他又咿咿唔唔一句，我听懂了，他是在说，我把责备都挂在了脸上。是这样的吗？我可不这样认为，不过是他自己心虚，于是我便回答他，“每次都答应要谨慎，没有哪一次说话算话。” 这才是真的责备了。

他似乎还想要接一句，胸口起起伏伏，声音发颤，里面混着杂音。他恐怕呼吸都痛。于是我止住他，不让他说下去，请求他听我说。

我说……我是这样说的……我说亚历山大，在战场上你从不惜命，没人比我更了解，更理解。我也知道在荣耀的战场上，本应无所畏惧，若一同赴死，再无更美好之事。但这样的幸运，未必谁都撞得上。我跟他说，我也顾不得可耻不可耻了。我说，你想一想，如果躺在这里的是我呢，如果是我要留下你一个人呢，你会是什么心情。我请他为我想一想，要知道，孤独是件多么可怕的事情，我说，求你了，你别让我承担这么重的考验。我了解自己的勇气和能力，我只是一个普通人，我承担不起。我说我不怕你听了瞧不起我，反正都是心里的实话，你知道我从不瞒你任何事。

亚历山大喉头滚动，半天没说出话。但我明白他没有责怪我的软弱。他总是很宽容的。

就这短短几天，我几乎已经撑不下去，每天都无能为力的站在一旁，在希望和失望中间来回打转。但比起最糟糕的状况这我还受得了。只要他活着，什么都好，怎样都好。

前两天我跟你说过，要是一切就这样结束，我根本无法理解。但这种可能性就摆在我面前，实在令我愤怒。这没有意义，不应该是这样。虽然，我是军人，我见过多少毫无意义的死亡，活在战场上，最应该早就接受生命如秋叶凋落的现实。

帕特洛克罗斯在阿喀琉斯出征前会说什么？我想过很多次这个问题。那预言他们都知道：永世的声名或者短暂的寿数。阿喀琉斯选了前者，对此帕特洛克罗斯会怎么想？当然，他不可能去阻拦，他爱阿喀琉斯，他知道这是阿喀琉斯想要的人生。也许我终究是不合格的。看看他现在。也许骨子里，我并不关心什么光荣什么留名后世，我只想他无病无灾，能够安然到老。

不过这种话，也便是说说罢了。我了解他，就算选一百次，他也不会要安稳平顺的生活。这也是我爱他的地方。

我们当初曾一同受教于亚里士多德，如今，我们已经比他走过了更远的路，看到了更大的世界，所以我心里很清楚，再伟大的哲学家也并非无所不知。不过，有一点他没有说错，他说最完善的爱让人成为更好的人。确实如此，对亚历山大的爱使我成为更好的人。他就是我对完美的追求，是我这双眼睛能见到的最高的完美。我的生命平凡又普通，能够去爱他这件事本身，就已经是诸神对我的嘉奖，是我此生的荣耀，是我永生不死的热望。

我想要他得到一切他想得到的，一切最好的东西。他拿到了，除了他没人可以做到，他让谦卑和节制的蠢话变得只像庸人的自我原谅。如果一件事值得去做，那就值得去做到极致，做到无人可比。这个世界有多大？那一头是赫拉克勒斯的石柱，这一边是亚历山大的脚印。我们看到的世界，就连柏拉图和亚里士多德都无法想象，他所取得的光荣，即使阿喀琉斯和居鲁士也无法比肩。他生命里的一切都跟他的美一样耀眼。

……不过，最重要的仍然是，他必须活着。我关心他的光荣并不多过他的生命，无论他自己怎么想。我也不在乎后世的声名，但我同样清楚，他却看得很重。

曾经听人提起过，亚里斯托，你平时有写作的爱好？——不，我想你一定写得很好。——那么，如果以后你有时间，亚里斯托，就把亚历山大的故事写下来吧，告诉后世他的梦想与渴望。说实话，哪里还能找到更好的题材？他的生命就是传奇，这个世界未曾听闻的传奇。

不知不觉竟然耽搁了这么长时间，我的朋友，谢谢你的耐心。现在就不烦扰你了，我也需要进去查看一下，他也许渴了，也许哪里又不舒服，今夜还长，希望他能安然度过。

************

几天后，当亚历山大拄着剑柄，从营地走向码头的时候，可想而知迎接他的是怎样的欢呼。最开始马其顿人以为他力战而死，好些人痛哭出声，虽然后来传出消息，国王尚在救治中，但没人知道具体情况，也没人敢做出保证。很多人都见到了他的伤势，确实很难相信还能活下来。这些天，无论哪处营帐都被迷茫和忧虑笼罩。失去亚历山大就等于失去一切的指望和依靠。这是一块满是敌人的土地，这里离家乡山高路远，谁来带领大家？

现在他们可以放心了，赫菲斯提昂想道。亚历山大在河岸边上了船，船行缓慢，沿路站满了人，他叫人掀开顶篷，好让所有人都能看见他。等在下游的士兵甚至到这个时候都还有些不相信，有人还说船上运来的是国王的尸体。直到船靠了岸，亚历山大踏上营地的岸边，他们真真切切看到国王走过来，整座军营才骤然被欢呼填满。好些人围过去，摸他的手，摸他的衣服，更多的人泣不成声，还有人费了好大力气挤过人群，只为悄悄跟他说句祝福的话，说完就悄悄擦着眼泪走开。他后来还骑上了牵来的战马，士兵们给他戴上了花冠，漫天的花瓣朝他扔过去，纷纷扬扬从半空中落下。

马其顿人向来情感外露，眼下的景象，几乎像是欢呼战胜了哈得斯的凯旋式。

“看清楚了吧？” 托勒密扭头跟赫菲斯提昂说，二人挺立马上，从高处看向簇拥着亚历山大的士兵，“就像我说的，我们中的任何一个，都代替不了他本人出现。军队越快见到活着的亚历山大，对局势才会越好。”

我当然明白事态必须得到控制，赫菲斯提昂想。从受伤到现在已超过十天了，普通士兵一次也没有见到亚历山大露面，下游营地的小道消息更是难以尽述，甚至私底下还有议论，说国王其实已经伤重不治，几个将军担心人心浮动，这才伪造信件遮遮掩掩。最有力的反驳当然只能来自国王本人。赫菲斯提昂知道托勒密的意见正确，亚历山大自己也坚持要出门，但他心中仍有隐忧：亚历山大在静养的安排下一天天好转，此时他不愿再生变故。

“我一向没你想得长远。” 赫菲斯提昂冷眼一笑。

“那就试着想得长远一些。” 看他一路脸上都挂着不快，托勒密这时忍不住回嘴，“赫菲斯提昂，我知道你关心亚历山大的伤势，但眼下也没有时间安安稳稳躺在床上。还有一件事想必你也清楚意味着什么。亚历山大没有儿子。”

“你什么意思？” 赫菲斯提昂变得不耐烦，“这还是亚历山大的错？”

“……” 托勒密只好尽力保持耐心，“我的意思是，要是发生最坏的情况，你想过我们会变成什么样吗？你想过没有能剩下多少朋友、又会增加多少敌人？眼下这一关好歹算挺过去，以后……”

“别以后了，还是看着眼下比较好。” 赫菲斯提昂轻拍了两下马脖子，缓步上前，目不转睛盯着人群中的亚历山大，“今天这场表演也差不多了。你深谋远虑没有错，但我只想保证现在。” 

当晚的事情只有赫菲斯提昂和几个近卫才清楚。亚历山大骑马绕了一圈军营，在岸边下马上了船，又在船尾跟大家好一阵挥手，这才进到了里面。返回的航程中他几乎再次失去知觉。

“我专门等到夜深才让船靠岸，那时候营地里很多人已经入睡。” 赫菲斯提昂疲惫的说。

“这又是为什么？” 坐在他对面的亚里斯托布鲁斯微感奇怪。

“还不是他自己的意思么？” 赫菲斯提昂撑着额角，“他说，马其顿人不需要一个无法战斗的国王，一个站都站不起来的国王。不能被人看到。毕竟，他是所有人的依靠啊。”

************

亚历山大一进船舱，就脱力倒在我肩头。他像一片树叶那样轻。我知道他每走一步有多痛苦，几乎忍不住想把他抱起来。但恐怕他心里会不痛快。我只能扣住他的腰，让他尽可能靠紧在我身上，借着我的力量，一步一步慢慢向前。我尽量放轻放慢，但我想他还是会很痛。

果然他哼了一声。“停一下，” 他说，“赫菲斯提昂，停一下再走。”

我忽然感觉到胸口有些湿润。低头一看，他的伤口裂开了，血浸在我的袍子上，一丝一丝向外蔓延。他抓着我的肩膀，有些艰难的喘气。

恐惧就像毒液，从他的伤口沁入，流遍我的全身，直至扼紧咽喉。我的小腿似乎开始抽筋，眼前白茫茫一片，什么都看不见，也什么都听不见。那一刻感觉像抱着他沉入冥河。

片刻过后，我大声呼叫医生。我想起来出发的时候特意叫上了医生同行，为此我感谢我自己。亚历山大还靠在我身上，我必须得站稳。

医生对我有些抱怨的意思，好像是我怂恿他不遵医嘱一样。我跟他平时确实觉得医生都是些很麻烦的人，但这回凶险，我本打算一板一眼按医生说的做，却又事与愿违，实在没有办法。骂我就骂我吧，我心情糟透了，懒得理睬别人在说什么。

在船上那阵，他眼神涣散，脸色白得吓人。我看着医生拆开浸红的白布，一点点露出再次开裂的伤口，心头确实闪过那么一阵麻木的绝望。当时我就想跪下来，无论哪个神明求他帮帮忙。但其实我就站在原地，没力气动一动。

河水拍打船舷，死生相接，航程漫长无比。

到后来回到帐中，我就一直坐在床边，确保他醒转过来的时候，第一眼能看到我。他确实看到了。我那时想哭，但担心他会怀疑自己伤情加重。阿波罗在上，没这回事，血已经止住了，伤口重新包扎上了，他很好，他在恢复中，也许还有反复，但总会好起来的。

“赫菲斯提昂，” 他来碰我的手指，力度轻微，几乎感觉不到，“我刚刚一点也不担心，因为你就在我身边，我知道你不会让我有事。”

我哪有那么大本事，我腿都软了。“对，我不会让你有事。” 我再次把眼泪憋了回去。你知道，在特洛伊的时候，我们曾一起向阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯献祭，那时候我悄悄在心里向诸神祈求过，我祈求自己能比帕特洛克罗斯做得更多，能在他身边站得更久，能挡住无论从哪里来的伤害。但也许我要求的实在是太多了，太贪心了。我就是一个凡人，却想要保护神的儿子，实在自不量力。

等他呼吸平缓了些，我就去拿了温水掺在罂粟药汁里，一点点喂他喝下，这样他可以慢慢睡着，睡梦中他不会疼。

不久他便安然合上眼皮，我坐在旁边看他，心中竟觉察出隐隐的幸福。这感觉让我羞愧，但又没法驱赶开。亚里斯托，眼下夜深人静，整个世界都在安眠，我的这些心思，其实难以启齿，不足与人言，请你不要笑话。或者笑话我也可以。我平时很忙，少有时间安静下来，更少有时间检视自己。刚才我就坐在那里，听他平缓的呼吸声，看他还未恢复血色的脸颊，看他的头发散落在旁。我凑到枕头边深深嗅进他的气味。那时候我想，可能连我自己都未曾真正明白这份渴望，因为我没有去想过失去他的可能性。

我们会失去彼此？这根本不可能。但在他的血浸在我身上的时候，我感觉死亡如此贴近，分离如此现实。我不怕告诉你，我的朋友，在船舱里我几乎产生了某种疯狂的念头，我想把他完整的塞进我身体里去，我的温度、我的血液就可以弥补眼下他受到的伤害。

刚刚在他床边，我也几乎是放纵自己去体会：他现在是我的，他现在完完全全是我的。我骄傲的男孩，我苍白的男孩，他不灭的青春是一支永恒之歌，而他属于我，属于我一个人，从最初到最后。

更多时候我必须诚实的告诉自己，不应该，不能够，也不是事实。我属于他，完完全全属于他。他理应向着太阳，我怎么能挡住他面前的光。他理应得到世间一切最好的东西，一切完整的爱与快乐。我站到他身边就够了。

但这糟糕的想法其实一直在我心里吧，我还不够好，成不了那么好的人。我现在看他躺在那里，在夜色深沉中安稳的睡着，而我，我可以赶走所有人，就我一个人守着，没人可以伤害他，没人可以打扰他，没人站在我们之间。我被这种宁静的幸福冲击得快死过去了。

我也羞愧得快死过去了。他在受苦，而我无能为力。他在受苦，我居然体会到幸福。

所以那时候我便站起来走开，这突然涌动的激情怕是会打扰他安眠。事实上，我渴望他皮肤上的气息就如同我渴望他灵魂里的热度，并无二致。而且，因为趋向光明、趋向火焰，我自己也更为明亮。这份激情便是一个证明，证明我活过了这一生，证明在此前和此后的日日夜夜、也证明正在此时此刻的我，活着。

……你笑了，我的朋友，我看见了，请别否认。不，我不介意，请尽管笑吧！众所周知，我这个人虽然头脑迟钝，言辞粗陋，可无疑是马其顿人当中脾气最好的一个。你看，亚里斯托，现在你就笑得过分大声了……不过说真的，我猜得到你刚刚在笑什么。一个人在十三岁的时候或许可以说，这一生只想要纯粹的爱。但可能到了三十岁，这样说便有些可笑了，我们都知道，这远远不够。

所以我很幸运。人心脆弱，世事难料，可我并未在现实中遭遇任何欠缺和不足，他给了我一切，一切最好的东西。他是我的渴求，也是我的圆满实现。

还记得在埃及的时候吗？噢，我想起来了，你并没有跟我们一起去锡瓦的阿蒙神庙。当时，亚历山大一个人进去求神谕，我在外面等他，闲极无聊，就走到长廊里看壁画。有个年轻的祭司路过，大概觉得我什么都不懂，就带着几分倨傲，顺口向我解释画上描绘的神的故事。阿蒙，拉神，奥西里斯和伊西斯。就像我没读过书一样。神性的美，他当时还补充说，是热情、忧郁与渴望。

“哦。” 我希望自己的语气听上去平平常常，“那就是亚历山大。”

当时我大概只是嘴上好斗了些，但后来我回想起这些话，倒觉得自己无意中道出了事实。

柏拉图说，我们的灵魂深处印刻着未被现实沾染的记忆，我们曾见过至善的形式和至高的美，而当我们来到人世，我们却忘记了这一切，但在最好的情况下，我们仍有机会，去拨开迷雾，去回忆起最完善最理想的美。我确实像是在回忆他，否则，对我这样一个普通人来说，那样神性的美又怎么会同时如此亲切，可爱，可感，甚至平平常常。当我初生的灵魂窥见美的理想形式，我猜，那时候亚历山大的样子便印在了我的生命中。所以当我终于遇见他时，我只不过是回忆起了我曾见过的至善至美。

他是天生的领导者，天才的指挥官，他还是个伟大的人，有完美的灵魂和高贵的心。我不知道别人会把哪一点看得更重，但有一点我确信，怎样评价他的灵魂，反映的不过是观者灵魂的重量而已。对我来说，都重要，也都不重要。他所有的样子我都见过，他所有光芒万丈的时刻我都见证过，而就在这几天，具体来说就在刚才，我几乎以为还要被迫观看结局。亚里斯托，你可能不相信，那时除了一阵疯狂，我还感受到了几乎跟疯狂一样强烈的平静。一个发现的时刻。我对他无所求，也不再感觉得到自己是否有所给，就只像是呼吸，只不过是一吐一纳的自然。

征战十余年，我也好几次差点倒在战场，但从未像那一刻，直视冥河的波涛，认真的思考死亡。如果这便是结局，我当时想，我应该可以平常应对这个问题：你的一生，可曾有过别的渴望？你的一生，可否更加完善和幸福？大多数人或许无法坦然，生命中会有那么多遗憾、那么多失意，你当然会在命运给你的时间用尽的时候，忍不住想要重新再来一遭。

但我不会。

小时候父亲带我去德尔斐，祭司问我最希望被神赐予怎样的品质，我说勇敢，因为我知道自己完全算不上勇敢的人。我向阿波罗祈求度过一生勇敢的时光，即使生活无法尽善尽美，我仍希望在路的尽头可以坦然无惧的说，我追求过最完美的人生，我获得了最完整的灵魂。

阿波罗的神谕在月桂和没药的香气里漂浮。他应允了我。他没有食言。

那时候我便相信，最后的最后，是一个人的内心决定他能走多远：是热情，是渴求，是灵魂之光。实话说，我也曾多少次想要回到少年，想要退缩回一个平淡无奇的世界，我不想要痛苦不想要伤疤，这有错吗？我只是个普通人，承认这些也没什么可羞耻的。但现在我知道，也许一切殊途同归，幸福与苦痛都会在人生里相逢，而我从这一切当中能得到的最珍贵的馈赠，是不熄的火种，照亮我生命的火种。快二十年了，它就像是刚刚点燃时那样明亮的在我身体里燃烧，光明，温暖，灼热，刺痛，所有岁月都在火中变得纯净。

我心怀感激。

喜怒哀乐，生老病死，人生而已。

在这病床前面，我一度以为自己看到了终场的布景，于是终于平静的意识到，我向神祈求的人生，我早已经拿到了。

其实有些奇怪，这安静的夜晚反倒是我感觉最贴近死亡的时刻，虽然我本就活在明枪暗箭中，我的生活本就是永远不知道明天会不会倒下。但我以前完全没有过恐惧。不，不是不怕死，我只是没有去理解过死亡。而在我以为他生命之火渐熄的时候，我所体会到的那种缺失，那种致命的空虚，突如其来的无所适从……我仿佛觉得我也在为他体会。我的确代替不了他自己通向完美的旅途，我也无法完全分担这条艰难道路上的折损。设想一下，易地而处，要是我躺在病床上无法睁眼，其实最可怕的倒不是冥河的冰冷，我只是想到，想到亚历山大会在属于生者的岸边呼唤我的名字，我听得到他，但我已经不能让他听到我，我在那渡船上无法返回，无法说出哪怕一句安慰……我忽然想到这些，忽然心中抽紧。他会难过的，要是我死了，我会让他难过的。

但好在，诸神并没有给我和他安排下严苛的考验。我悄悄探身过去，听他的呼吸。我感谢亚历山大皮肤上温热的触觉，感谢所有柔软的瞬间。我也早就知道，谁都不能像我一样既热切又平静的去分享这份渴求，在他身上，便是在我身上。不可奢望过多。提喀（Tyche, 命运女神）是个既甜蜜又荒唐的女人，我如何看得到她的安排？我又如何知道哪里才是结局？

确实喝得太多了，我的朋友，毫无道理的说了一大篇没头没尾的话。谢谢你的陪伴，我说了太多我自己，但你更想听的，其实是亚历山大吧？你看，多少人悄无声息的生下来又死去，多少城市和王国建起又消失，但亚历山大的名字会被永远记住，他改变过的世界也会在时间中留下痕迹；你应该写，你确实应该去讲述他的传奇，有时候笔会比剑更锋利、比石头更坚硬，所以你一定要写下来，你要告诉后世，这个人灵魂里的渴求改变了一切。

************

清早，赫菲斯提昂觉得鼻子被扎得发痒，他还半梦半醒间，就只揉了揉，也没理会。但挤过来的力量轻微又笃定，毛茸茸的，痒痒的，他又揉了几下，微微撑开眼皮。好像天已经亮了。他再睁大一点眼睛。

亚历山大水蓝色的眼底一片清澈，还在努力歪着头蹭他。

“啊！” 赫菲斯提昂一下撑起来，“我怎么睡着了！”

亚历山大仰起脸，“再睡一阵吧，你都多久没睡觉了？”

他又蹲下去，趴在枕头上，“那是谁把我弄醒的？” 亚历山大浅浅抿起嘴。“我现在去叫医生过来看一下？” 赫菲斯提昂说着又起身，亚历山大却摇头，“不急。我感觉很好，身上很轻松。”

“那现在先吃药？还是喝点水？对了你饿不饿？要不要……” “你就别忙了。” 亚历山大轻声表达不满，“转来转去，看得我头疼。过来躺下。” 他撑着朝旁边挪位置。

赫菲斯提昂连忙俯身，手掌抵住他后背，“你也别乱动了。” 亚历山大贴了下他的脸，又拍拍枕头作为回应。

“我怕碰到你伤口……” 他说着，还是贴着床沿躺下来，侧身枕在手臂上，另一只手忍不住抬起来，手指横着滑过凸出的锁骨，一点点沿着喉结往上，划过侧脸，划过眉骨和鼻尖，又松松往下垂落，亚历山大闭上眼睛，略一偏头，赫菲斯提昂的指尖掠过他的眼皮，掌心严丝合缝地贴紧了脸颊。拇指的指腹探进有些干燥的嘴唇，能感觉到舌尖上一点温热的触动。

“唉……” 他长长叹气，“真好。” 

亚历山大嘴角都是笑意，“赫菲斯提昂，我不是告诉过你很多次吗？我是不会死的。你总不相信我。我还有很多计划，怎么能死？再说我要是死了，你怎么办呢？”

“怎么办都行。没区别。” 

亚历山大又睁眼看向他。“赫菲斯提昂，你还好吗？” 他没说话，亚历山大便把胳膊伸过去，赫菲斯提昂把脸埋进他的发间，肩膀忽然抖动。这些天他僵硬得像一块石头，还是第一次哭出声。亚历山大缓缓抬起手去摸他的头。

“亚历山大，我感觉像是死过了一次。”

 

【END】


End file.
